Family Secrets, Dumbledore's Crush, and Rubber Ducks
by Siena McGonagall Dumbledore
Summary: Siena Chang. Sorry, Siena Riddle. Happy reading. HIATUS
1. Who We Really Are

Hello, I am Siena Chang, Cho Chang's adopted sister. I have no Idea who my parents are, and from the looks Cho's parents give me, I don't want to. "Siena, we're going to be late for the train!" Ah, my sister, right on queue. I grab my trunk and head down stairs. Welcome to my life.

We arrive at the station at 10:45. I get out of the car and pull my backpack out. Cho's parents put an undetectable enlargement charm on it, so I didn't have to lug around a big heavy trunk. I run through the barrier. It's my fourth year. "Siena!" I get tackled by my friend Maraia. She may be a Malfoy, but she acts like the Hufflepuff she is. She was adopted too, and she's just about my only friend at Hogwarts. I may be a Slytherin, but that doesn't stop me from being her friend. I don't fit in with the Slytherins. I remember being called up. _"Chang, Siena" I walked up to the front, sat on the stool, and waited. The hat fell over my ears. "I am so sorry about this", the hat said. "Slytherin!" It yelled. I walked to the Slytherin table, getting dirty looks from the Ravenclaws. _"Siena!" says Maraia, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Huh?" I ask. "You blanked again." "Oh, sorry." "It's ok, now come on, let's go find a compartment." We found a compartment near the back of the train. I lay down on the bench across from Maraia. And proceed to fall asleep.

I wake up when the train jerks to a stop. Good thing I changed into my robes at home. I get up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Maraia is off with her multiple other friends. I grab my backpack and trudge off the train. "There you are!" Maraia tackles me with a hug, again. "Geroff!" I say, muffled. She lets go of me. "Come on, I want to get a carriage." We find a carriage and sit down. "You were asleep on the train, so I couldn't ask you how your summer went."

"Well, mostly the same" I say, "Dirty looks from the parents, instantly hidden by smothering on excessive love. It's like someone is threatening them to be nice. Whatever. How was _your _summer?"

"It was ok. I had to stay in my room most of the time to avoid Auntie _Bella._"

"Oh, sorry."

Before she can say anything else, the carriage jerks to a stop in front of the gates. We both get out and with my backpack on, I help Maraia lug her trunk to the gate. We set it down with the other trunks, and I drop my backpack on the ground. We follow the long procession on kids into the great hall. The sorting goes through like normal. I eat my fill and trudge down to the Slytherin common rooms. I undress and empty my pockets. A locket falls out. It's Maraia's. As I bend over to pick it up, I notice that my necklace is the same. I hold the lockets side by side, and notice that the lockets look like they can fit together. I lock them together on the back. They both click open. I look at them. One says mom, and the other says dad. And the faces are those of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Marvalo Riddle. I scream.


	2. Excuse Me?

Everyone comes rushing in. "What happened?" snaps Draco. "Nothing." I snap back, and run from the room. I do not know where I'm going, but my feet take me to Snape's office. I push open the door. He is sitting there at his desk, with that calm, malevolent smile. "SNAPE, YOU BASTARD!" I yell. "Miss Chang." He says, "That is no way to speak to your head of house." "It is when your dad is Lord fucking Voldemort." I throw the lockets onto his desk. "Ahh." He says. "That. Come with me, Miss… Riddle." He stands, making his way to the door. "No." "Excuse me?" he says, turning around. "No. You are not excused. You will sit here and explain to me why this was kept a secret this whole fucking time, and why you separated me and my sister!" "S-sister?" He stutters. "Yes, I know Maraia is my sister. Why else do you think that our lockets matched?" "Excuse me while I go get Dumbledore." "No." I say. "Tell the paintings. You are not leaving this room." He turns towards his portrait and told it in a whisper. "Go get Dumbledore, now." Then he turns back to me. "Now, Miss Riddle, it will all be explained, as soon as Dumbledore arrives."  
"It better be." I mutter under my breath.

When Dumbledore arrives, he strides in calmly. "You called, Snape? Oh, hello Miss Chang." He says, with no tone of surprise. "It's Miss Riddle to you." I snarl. His eyes go wide. He was certainly not expecting this. "Excuse me?" "What is that, the teacher's favorite sentence?" I throw the lockets at him. He just barely catches them. "What are these?" His eyes go wide as he inspects them. "You found them. I assume Maraia knows." "No, she does not. It would break her to find out that her tormenter is her MOTHER." "Oh, yes. Will you tell her, or will I?" "No one will tell her. EVER." I am so mad that I unknowingly draw my wand. It begins to glow, and suddenly, every jar on Snape's shelf is a rubber duck. Snape's face goes red. "Miss Riddle. Change that back right now." "No" I say simply. And then I walk out of the room, smirking. _He is sure going to have fun untangling _that_ mess. _

I arrive at the Slytherin hall still smiling. "Draconis." The wall slides open revealing the common room. I walk to my bed, not even bothering to undress, and lay down. The light goes out , and I lay there, awake, staring at the ceiling. Eventually, my exhaustion gets the better of me, and I fall into a restless, uneasy sleep.

I awake the next morning, if you can call it that, at 4 o'clock. "Uhg" I moan. I get up and prepare myself to greet the _wonderful_ day. I get out of the common room and into the great hall without waking anyone up. When I get down there, I am surprised to find Maraia already eating her breakfast. "Whoa, you are up early" I say. "Says you" she retorts. "Touché." "Hey, I was wondering if you had seen my locket. I dropped it last night."

"Uh…" _Uh oh… _I finish in my mind.


	3. Maybe

"Uh… no." I reply, hand shaking. "Ok, tell me if you see it." "Yes ma'am." We both laugh. When we get control of our selves, I ask "Hey, Maraia, I was wondering if you would help me with my History of Magic essay." "Only if you help me with my DADA spell." I am really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I suck at History of magic. Maraia is the same, but in reverse. Maraia and Hermione are the only ones who can stay awake. If Maraia refuses, I can usually get the answers from Hermione. She is the only person actually nice to me, other than Maraia. She doesn't seem to care that I am from another house, but her friends, Ron and the famous Harry Potter, seem to think that I am the devils spawn. Actually, I am, if you like to think of Voldy as the devil. Eh. "Sure, I reply. You write my essay, I teach you the spell." I hold out my hand. "Deal?" "Deal" she replies, shaking my hand.

Meanwhile, in the office of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, through no one's point of view.

"Minerva, I must tell you something." He is hesitant, and he seems nervous, something he never is.  
"Yes, Albus?"  
"I concerns Siena."  
"Siena Chang, the Slytherin?"  
"Yes. And her name is not Chang. It is Riddle."  
Minerva had until that point had been calm and collected, sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, Snape, that greasy git, next to her. She jumped from her chair, eyes wide. "What?!"  
"Siena Riddle, Miss McGonagall, Siena Riddle." The whole room jumped. The voice had come from the door.  
They turned slowly towards the door. Siena Riddle was standing there, fuming.  
"I come up here to speak with Dumbledore about my… situation, and I find him giving away my secrets to Miss McGonagall. Why?"  
"I... I- "  
"Because you have a crush on her. That is why."  
"Wh- Ho- That is preposterous! "  
"No it's not." Siena turned and stormed out.  
"Albus, is that true?"  
"I-I I. Snape, leave. "  
Snape rose and strode from the room, shutting the door behind him. Minerva turned to Albus. "Well?"  
"I um, I. Minerva, pay no attention to the speculations of a student." Was all he could get out. He swallowed and went back to the multiple parchments that littered his desk. Minerva sighed and left the room. When the door closed, Albus released a breath he did not know he had been holding. That girl! But do I like Minerva? Did that girl speak the truth? Maybe… NO! I cannot have feeling for her. She is a friend. What if I admit and it ruins our friendship. Wait, admit? Admit what? There is nothing to admit. But, what if…

In the corridors of Hogwarts, once again from Siena' point of view.

That bastard. Telling Minerva because of a stupid crush. Brilliant, just brilliant. Now that she knows, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get all T's on my OWL's next year. Again, Bastard. Oh, hello. Just thinking about how Dumbledore has just about ruined my life. He might as well announce it in a staff meeting. Minerva is so close to Poppy and Hooch. They are bound to know by the end of the term. I have seen them weasel just about anything from her. My life is officially over.  
"Excuse me?"  
"What?" My head snaps up.  
"Oh, you mumbled something; I thought you were talking to me."  
"Oh, just talking to my crazy self. My name is Siena." I hold out my hand, not expecting her to shake it.  
"Isis." Imagine my surprise when she reaches out and shakes my hand. She looks strangely like me. Same crazy black hair. Same green eyes. Maybe… No. Maraia is my sister, not some girl named Isis I just met. But the hair, the eyes, the facial structure. Then I see it. The locket. It hangs proudly from her neck. Hanging there, taunting me. I let go of her hand, and draw out mine and Maraia's locket.  
"Hey, Isis?"  
"Yeah Siena?"  
"Can I see your locket?"  
"Um… I guess." She pulls it off, and I take it. I look closely, and I see that in the groove between the two lockets I already have, there is an empty spot. I slowly push the side of Isis's locket into it. 'Click.' The locket pops into place and pops open. Isis looks over my shoulder, surprised. Inside there is a small, folded note. I pull it out, and read it. My eyes go wide. "Hell to the no."  
"What?" Isis asks.  
I take the note and read it out loud to her.

Dearest Siena,

I knew you could find this. I left the puzzle of three lockets so this message would not fall into the wrong hands. Isis is your sister, not Maraia. By this time, I will probably have gone crazy. And Isis, you are probably listening to this. I love you both, and I gave you away into your protection. I have left a series of clues for you to follow. The first lays in the moaning home, the flooding grave.

Love, your mummy dearest, Bellatrix.

There were tearstains on the parchment, and some of the ink was blurry. I looked over to Isis. "Sister?"  
"Sister?"  
All we could do has stare, until she broke the silence. "The moaning home, the flooding grave. What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Moaning…. Flooding. Moaning…"  
"Moaning Myrtle!" We both yell at the same time.


	4. Excuses, Excuses

/AN: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. I just had a boatload of exams. This is my first update from my new iPad

i'l reply to reviews in my next chapter. Always hoping, R&R

We once again enter the office of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from the point of view of no-one.

Dearest Albus,  
I was curious if you would enjoy accompanying me to Hogsmead this Sunday. I am in need of a few spell books. Lunch on me.  
Signed, Minerva

Albus set the letter on his desk. I want to go. Yes. I will go. She is a colleague and a friend. That is that. He took a blank piece of parchment and replied in the affirmative, sending it with Fawkes. He disappeared in a burst of flame. Siena and Maraia. No, I know that Maraia is not Bellatrix's daughter. I was there for the birth. The locket was just to help Siena find out. I wonder if there is a second child, or if Tom knows… Fawkes returned, startling Albus out of his revere.

We now return to our regularly scheduled perspective of Siena Chang Riddle.

Isis and I race down the hall to the out of order girl's bathroom. We open the door and slip in. Moaning Myrtle is sitting in her toilet, crying. "Myrtle, are you ok? You can tell me what's wrong. It's ok." I sit next to her, ignoring the wetness. "I-i "She stutters, then looks up. "Nothing you can help me with, but you are the first person to ever ask me that. The first person… Oh!" She zooms into her toilet and comes out with a piece of parchment, apparently with a waterproofing spell, seeing as it wasn't completely disintegrated. "Someone who looked like you told me to give this to the first girl too look like her, with blue eyes. You are the first one."  
"Thank you Myrtle. I promise to visit at least once a moth."  
"Really? Yay!" Then she disappears into her toilet.  
I walk back over to Isis, who has been standing at the door. "That wasn't hard at all."  
"No, it wasn't. Being nice apparently pays off. Now look at the paper."  
I turn it over, getting a good look at it. There is nothing. I take out my want and tap it. We both jump when words appear.

Good, you were nice to that poor soul.  
No bird lands on me  
To get past is nearly impossible  
To make your way  
To the hidden home  
That everyone can see  
But hardly any ever enter  
For they fear the shrieks  
I sway  
But not because of wind  
My arms swipe  
But my feet do not move  
What am I?  
Your riddle, my dears. Oh, and the knot is the key. Siena, this next part is for you. Isis, do not read.

Isis turns her head, allowing me to read.

Siena, I was driven mad by my unreturned love for your father. Do not love, Siena. It will betray you.

I quickly rip off that last sentence and put it in my breast pocket. "Ok Isis. You can look."  
Isis turns her head back. "Well? Do you have any idea what it is?"  
"None. Trust me, if I knew, I would tell you." I reply, shaking my head.  
"Should we ask Dumbledore?"  
"No! He can't know about this. I know she is evil, but if Dumbledore learns about this, he will use us to get to mum. He doesn't even know that you're my sister."  
"You said… mum."  
"Yes. She is our mother, and I will call her that."  
"But… she is a Death Eater. She is… evil."  
"Think, Isis. What if the only reason she is evil, is because of love. Maybe she loved… dad… so much that she became evil for him."  
"Oh. That makes sense. But it's only a theory. It doesn't excuse the things she does."  
"You're right. Now, that thing…" Maybe mum only did those things because of love. Maybe it is an excuse.

Voldemort sat, embraced in his own thoughts. Trapped in his body, he had had time to think. About what? Quite a bit, actually. About his plans, about that retched boy, Harry Potter, and mainly, about… Bella. Bella, she is my most faithful, waiting on Azkaban, knowing I will come, trusting. I still regret what we did. I hope she has forgiven me. But she didn't love me. No, no one can love me. It was lust that caused her to accept my advances. Not love, never love. I remember the night. Two years before that… prophecy. That first kiss, I would swear I felt a spark, if I was capable of love. Then she ran away, afterwards, she regretted. Gone for over 6 months. Then she came back. Why? I do not know. I wonder...


	5. I Do Believe I've Just Been Flirted With

Yes, you will receive the all enlightening perspective now.  
Whilst a Siena and Isis Riddle crept down the hall, a one Minerva Athena McGonagall sat at her desk, reviewing badly written 1st year essays. Fawkes landed on her desk, ruffled his feathers, and presented his leg to her, with Albus' reply on his leg. She gingerly removed it, thanking the fiery bird. He hopped over next to her, took a look at the essays, and scoffed, as if he could not believe Minerva eve n accepted these essays. "I know these essays are bad, Fawkes," She said. "But it's my job. I knew that when I took it." She smiled, remembering that day.  
Flashback  
She had her clothes strewn on the floor, looking for a suitable outfit. She was going to her interview today, for the job of Transfiguration Professor. Headmaster Meriwether had retired, and, needing a replacement, Albus had put an ad out on the paper. He had also owled Minerva and informed her of the position. As she frantically dug through her closet, she saw it. The deep emerald robes that Albus had given her as a graduation present. She quickly slipped them on, choosing to put her hair in a braid, which she had never done, even as a student. Doing one last spell to tidy herself up, she apparated, appearing just outside the grounds. Hagrid was waiting to greet her at the gate. She composed herself and began the walk through the gates she had longed to enter since the moment she left.  
End Flashback  
She awoke from her flashback when Fawkes nudged her. "Huh? Oh, I suppose you'll want a reward for your efforts. She passed him a ginger newt from the tray on her desk. Fawkes took it in his beak, and disappeared in a flash of flames.  
Meanwhile, in the office of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
He had filed taxes while he waited for Fawkes to return. The beautifully plumed bird had taken a liking to Minerva the moment she arrived for the job. He smiled, remembering the day of the interview.  
Flashback  
She had walked up to the Main Entrance, her hair in a braid draped over her shoulder. She was mesmerizing, her hips swaying. Then, suddenly she was in front of him. He had been waiting for her at the doors. He took her hand in his, and kissed in lightly, both shivering at the touch. He then held out his arm and escorted her to his office, for her interview. This is how it should be every day, he thought. With Minerva on my arm, I could face the world. But her feelings for him were strictly professional, of that he was convinced. There really was no need for the interview. He had already chosen Minerva for his replacement.  
End Flashback  
Fawkes arrived in a burst of flame, startling the Headmaster. "Ah, hello Fawkes." He handed the legendary bird a lemon drop, then resumed filing the taxes for the end of the year.

Minerva had been tidying up, preparing for her weekly game of chess with Albus, when an owl flew through her window. It was from her boyfriend. She took the note from the owl, and it flew back out the window. She opened the letter.  
Dear Minerva,  
I know that you love me, but you have become more and more distant these past few years. I have met someone who inspires in me what you never could. I am terribly sorry. We are done.  
He hadn't even bothered sign it. She burst into tears, curling up on her office floor.

When Minerva didn't arrive for the chess match, he was worried. She had never been late. Never. He walked quickly, correction, ran, down to her rooms. He recited the password. "Tabby." The door opened, and he walked in. Finding no sign of life in her room, he rushed down to her office. He opened her door to find her curled up on the floor, sobs wracking her body, a piece of tearstained paper sitting next to her.  
He gingerly sat next to her rubbing her back. He picked up the piece of paper and his face contorts. "That idiot." She looks up,"Albus?"  
"I'm here. It's O.K." He held her in his arms, rubbing her back. "I can't see how anyone could sacrifice a treasure as great at you." She blushed. For the next hour or so, Albus comforted Minerva. When she finally got control of her feelings, she got up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him up to his office for the game of chess. At the end, a stalemate, she says goodbye. Then, at the door, she turns. She walked back to Albus. She kissed his nose. "Thank you, Albus. For everything." Then she walked out the door, a smirk playing on her lips. Albus turned to his faithful, feathered companion. "Why, Fawkes, I do believe I've just been flirted with."  
Minerva walked down the hall. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. OH NO! She had just flirted with the Headmaster. The Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall had never flirted in her life. She had kissed his nose. She had waked out with purposely swaying hips. WHAT HAD COME OVER HER? She had no idea. But, she had enjoyed it.


	6. Stuck On You

Isis and I crept through the halls, looking for a ghost. Hopefully, they could give some insight onto what the mysterious object was. (Yes, this is now the perspective of Siena. As if that wasn't obvious.) Instead, we bumped into Fred, no doubt on his way back from a new prank. "Hey, Fred?" Isis whispered. "Yeah?" He replied. She showed him the poem, with the parchment folded, so he didn't see the letter. "Can you answer this riddle?" He read it, and then pondered for a second. "Oh, the Whomping Willow. It leads to the Shrieking Shack. Hit the knot at the base of the tree, and it freezes for 5 minutes. "Isis smiled, and then she gave Fred a peck on the cheek. I see his eyes go wide, and then he turned and walks away, unable to say anything. I saw Isis blush as well. "Isis and Fred, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Her eyes go wide. "YOU BITCH!" she whisper-yelled. She smacked me across the face and stormed up into Gryffindor tower. I roll my eyes, knowing she'll be over it in the morning, and prowl (Yes, I said prowl) back to the Slytherin dungeons.

The next evening, in the hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey, Xiamora Hooch, and Pomona Sprout plan, a Ravenclaw boy a Hufflepuff girl accompanying them.  
"So, do you have the spell?" Asked Poppy.  
"Yes." Replied Ryan Lanner, the Ravenclaw.  
"And you remember your alibi?" Asked Pomona  
"We were snogging." Replied Hannah Casita, the Hufflepuff.  
"I'd like to see those two deny their feelings now. I still can't believe neither of them have made a move" Said Xiamora, scoffing.  
"Well." Said Ryan, "From what the students who know about their feelings have figured, McGonagall is to scared, and Dumbledore is just plain convinced there are no feelings other than friendship."

With that, the teachers disbanded, and the students snuck into the halls, waiting in the hall that the two teachers passed through every day after dinner. When the passed, arm in arm, Hannah sent a spell to trip them, and when they recovered, Minerva's hand slipped into Albus', neither of them noticing. Farther up the hall, Ryan hid behind a stone pillar. Seeing their hands clasped in the others, he performed the spell. "Harachi vinea binda." Their hands glowed, and Ryan gasped silently at the power that the complicated spell had taken. The deed was complete.

The three female Professors, disillusionment charms on, stood by Minerva's door, awaiting the arrival of their victims. When they did arrive, Albus bid Minerva farewell, and proceeded to walk away. Or at least he tried to. However, imagine their surprise when they could not disconnect from each other. They were stuck together. Minerva sensed her best friends (pardon the pun) hand in this. "Xiamora!" She yelled. "Minerva, I can take care of this. You may murder Madam Hooch tomorrow." He murmured a spell, and the bond was broken. But neither of them let go. Minerva looked into Albus' eyes. Those damn eyes. So mesmerizing. And he looked into hers, noticing the few strands falling from her now-messy bun. Her hair had always been a point of fascination for him. He tucked hair behind her ear ever so gently, cupping her cheek. He leaned forward. And Ms. Norris ran around the corner, hissing and spitting. They broke apart. Then the cat disappeared around the corner. Albus looked at Minerva, but the moment was gone. All three of the hidden Professors silently mouthed an array of words that would need an R rating just to show the least of them. (Language ladies, language.) Minerva dropped her hand from that of Albus and rushed into her room, the portrait shutting quickly after her. She cast a quick spell to keep everyone out, and rushed into her room, collapsing into her bed.

I trudged into Transfiguration, and noticed something no one else had. Minerva McGonagall looked… off. Like someone had come in the middle of the night and stripped away her confidence. I kept my head down and did my work, transforming a cushion into a dove with relative ease. "What's her problem?" Isis asked, motioning to Minerva. "I don't know. I thought I was the only person who noticed." I replied, making sure to keep my hair in my face. It turned out that Isis smacked me harder than I thought. My jaw was swollen and bruised. I hoped it was faded in a couple of days. If not, I could go to Pomfrey and tell her I hit a table. It's not Isis' fault that she hit me. I goaded her into it. But the teachers won't see it that way. If they find out she hit me, she'll get in big trouble. "Maybe she just didn't get enough sleep." Isis whispered. "Yeah, I guess." I reply quietly, still not convinced. Professor McGonagall seemed like the kind of person who could survive with a bare minimum of 4 to 5 hours of sleep. She looked up. "Class dismissed." We all packed up and left. "Ms. Chang?" I turned. "I need to speak to you." I nodded at Isis to leave, I would be fine. She gave me one last worried look and walked away, to lunch. "Yes, Ms. McGonagall?" I asked, "Of what matter do you wish to inquire?" She looked around, and then got up from her desk. "Come." I followed, and she took me to her (Wait for it) Private Chambers. No one ever went into her Private Chambers. Ever. Once we entered, she sat on her couch, and gestured for me to sit on the plush chair across from her. I sat silently, and waited for her to begin. "About that comment you made before storming unceremoniously out of Alb- Professor Dumbledore's office." Was she nervous? The legendary Professor of Steel was, and I repeat, NERVOUS. I couldn't decide whether to snicker or feel sorry for the woman. "Yes?" I asked, now curious. "The one about him having a... crush on you?" She breathed a sigh of relief; as if glad she hadn't had to remind me. "Yes. That one. Were- wereyoutellingthetruth?" She let out in a rush. I knew what she had said, but I felt like having some fun. "Excuse me, Professor? What was that?" I gave a small smile, hidden by the hair over my face. "Were you telling the truth?" She asked in another rush, but clear enough that I couldn't pretend not to have understood. "Yes, and the same is true for you. But you're both too blind to see it." And with that statement, I got up and walked out the door, smirking behind my veil of hair. By the time she got over her shock and rushed out, I was long gone, on my way to a wonderful lunch.

A/N: Ok, guys. I may or may not make Miss gay, but I'm not sure. Please leave comments and reviews. - Always hopeful, Lils


End file.
